First Date
by bomber68
Summary: Neji/Ten One shot about there first date.


**I don't own Naruto**

**I wrote this story for HyUcHiHa RuKi a while back and decided to put it up now**

**First Date**

**Bomber 68**

Team Guy was training at their normal training ground. Lee was off with Guy-sensei. Leaving Neji and Tenten to train together like usually, although nether minded this.

Tenten panting looked at Neji, "Neji can we take a small brake?" Neji turned to her with his Byakugan still active and blushing for a moment unnoticed by her; "Sure, Tenten" and he thought to himself, 'Wow she looks so cute.' Tenten nodded to him in response as she thought to herself, 'He is so cool and always looks so great. Oh no am I staring at him, he is going to think I'm a fan girl if he catches me.' After a few minutes she said, "Ok, I'm good now, you ready to start again?" Neji nodded as he reactivated his Byakugan.

Later that evening Neji went to Hinata's room and knocked on her door. Hinata looked up, "Come in." Neji walked in, "Hello lady Hinata, can I talk to you for a moment?" Hinata nodded, "Sure Neji-niisan, what is on your mind?" Neji took a breath, "Well, what do you think about Tenten?" Hinata cracked a small smile, "She seems like a very nice and sweet girl." Neji nodded, "Ok, do you think it would damage my friendship with her if I asked her out on a date." Hinata looked at him for a minute, "Well I can't say for sure, but I don't think it would, you two have been friends for such a long time." Neji let a small smile show for just a moment, "Thank you lady Hinata."

The following day as Guy told them they were done training for the day Neji turned to Tenten, "Tenten, can you wait a minute?" She turned to him smiling like always, "Sure Neji." He turned his back to her and activated his Byakugan to make sure Lee and Guy were both far enough away before he released his Byakugan and turned back around to her, "Tenten, I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight." Tenten eyes went big as she thought to herself, 'Oh my god Neji Hyuuga is asking me out on a date.' Neji looked at her shocked look, "Well if you don't, that's fine to." Tenten shook her head, "No, Neji, I would love to have dinner with you tonight." Neji shot her a small smile, "Good, I'll come by about 6:30 to get you"

Once Neji was out of ear shot Tenten ran the rest of the way to her home and called Sakura. Sakura answered her phone: "Hey, Tenten what up?" Tenten blurted out, "Neji asked me out to dinner." Sakura replied, "That's great Tenten, what time is he meeting up with you?" Tenten answered: "6:30, why do you want to know?" Sakura laughed, "So I could know if there was time for me to come over to help you get ready." Sakura hung up before Tenten could protest.

Neji walked through the sitting room of the Hyuuga manor and as he was heading to the door Hinata spoke, "Hello Neji-niisan, will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" Neji turned around to where she was seated, "No, lady Hinata, I'm going out this evening." Hinata nodded doing her best not to giggle as Hanabi leaned forward from her seat to look at Neji, "Wow you look nice tonight and you have you hair down instead of in the pony tail, it looks good on you." Neji turn to the younger Hyuuga, "Thank you lady Hanabi." As Neji continued to the door Hinata yelled, "Tell Tenten I say hello." He waved his hand over his head as he heard his consents giggling.

Ino was reading the text she had just got form Sakura it read, "Neji asked out Tenten." Neji walked into to the flower shop pick several flowers and step up to the distracted Ino at the counter. She was typing a massage back to Sakura, "Are you sure, Forehead?" Neji spoke "I'll take a bouquet with these." Ino looked up from her phone, "What, Oh ok I'll get those wrapped up for you right away." As she walk back to put the flowers into a bouquet she typed to Sakura, "He's here buying flowers." Sakura texted back, "I told you so Ino-pig" Ino walked back up to the counter gave him his flowers and charged him appropriately. He nodded to her, "Thank you, Ino they look very nice." Ino replied, "you're welcome Neji, please come again."

Neji walked up to her door and rang the bell. When she walked up the door Neji looked at her, "Wow Tenten you look really nice tonight, here these are for you." He handed her the flowers. Tenten looked at the flowers from him, "Oh Neji, thank you there wonderful." She waved for him to come in while she put the flowers in a vase. Neji looked around the apartment, "You've got a very nice place here, Tenten." Tenten blushed, "Sure, I know it nothing compared to where you live, but its mine." Neji shook his head, "No, Tenten I really do like it, its cozy."

As they walked down the street Neji grabbed Tenten's hand and she started to blush. Tenten turned to him, "Where are we going?" Neji smiled for a moment, "A small café up ahead I think it is owned by a friend of Iruka sensei." Tenten tilted her head, "Oh, how did you hear about it?" Neji answered, "Hinata told me about it after her first date with Naruto." Tenten look shocked, "Really, I just figured he took her for ramen." Neji just chuckled as he brought her to the door of the café.

As they enjoyed there meal the two just talked about everything and anything. When the bill came the owner came to their table and asked, "Is this your first date?" Neji turned to the guy, "Yes, this is our first date." The guy smiled picked up the bill, "Well, in that case 50% off your bill and I hope to see you two again." Neji paid the bill and left a nice tip since he only paid half the bill.

As Neji walked her home she was getting more used to his hand in hers and laid her head onto his shoulder. Once in front of her door he asked, "Did you have a good time, Tenten?" She smiled real big, "Yes, Neji I had a great time." He smile back "I am very glad to hear that for I truly enjoy it as well." Just before he walked away he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and kissed her. After the shook of having his lips on hers she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

**Please review let me know what you thought**


End file.
